Rue: The Covenant
by Pienette
Summary: In a vast garden of red roses which were once white lies a path that leads to where her lifeless body is. Today, just like yesterday the red-eyed vampire is on his way to meet his beloved wife.
1. Rue: The Covenant

**Rue: The Covenant**

In a vast garden of red roses which were once white lies an isle that leads to where her lifeless body is. Today, just like yesterday the red-eyed vampire is on his way to meet his beloved wife. He walked the narrow path in uttered silence, at the end of the isle a white coffin has been waiting for him to open. As he reached the end he leisurely opened the rectangular white box revealing his ever so beautiful wife.

He leaned towards her face, close enough for his lips touch her ear "Gýrna píso se ména" he whispered unto her ear

He adjusted his lenses which fell from the bridge of his sharp nose when he leaned down to her as he fixed his posture and took a step away from the coffin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her pale body rose up, and her dry lips parted as if to say something.

Reiji smiled "Good evening"

"Who are you?" her raspy voice almost failed to reach him

He extended his hand to assist her "I'm Reiji Sakamaki, your husband" he answered

She hesitantly accepted his offer "I'm married?"

Totally confused by what's going on, she obediently followed him on the way inside their home (which is actually a castle). She doesn't remember marrying this man or anything about herself, even her name. He lead her deeper in the castle into the porch of _their_ room where two teacups of tea and a slice of Banoffee pie are waiting for them.

Reiji pull up a chair for her, but just when she was about to sit down she abruptly fixed her posture and faced him "Tell me who or what exactly am I?"

"You are Yui Komori, in the present you are Yui Sakamaki, the empress of the vampire race, my first lady in the mundane world, or simply my wife" he looked at the seat, the table and then back at her "I'll explain everything, but please I've prepared tea"

Finally she settled down and Reiji at the opposite side of the round table "R-right, thank you" she managed to say "You don't like sweet things?" Without even thinking she blurted out "I-I mean..."

He chuckled "It's okay to speak up your mind; I want to hear what my wife thinks of me"

Her heart skipped a beat "Really?" she giggled as he nodded in assurance "I think you look like a butler, and you're eyes, you're crimson red eyes are gorgeous"

He smiled, but something is odd with this smile, she can somehow sense that there is something behind it. Is it because she can't remember him or is it because she acted wrongly, she doesn't know. Assuming that he's troubled by her memory lost she looked at him apologetically "I apologize if I don't remember anything, I'll try to remember something"

"You don't have to, it's better if things would remain like this" he quickly replied "As long as you're here, I won't ask for more"

Silence reigned, their conversation ended with that, however it's still bothering her, Reiji seems unhappy about something. Just a hunch, but she thinks he's quite troubled by something despite the smile he puts up she can tell that something is odd, something is wrong. _Is this what they call a woman's intuition?_ she wondered. This matter is starting to trouble her too, and she can no longer keep quiet about it "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her "I really can't fool my wife, can I?" He chuckled "In truth, I'm not really good at smiling, but you used to say you would love to see me smile" he sighed _"I love your smile too"_ that line came out as a mere whisper that only he could hear "This time I want to take every chance I could grab to smile for you"

"Really, well, you don't have to force yourself, I'm sure I would be delighted to see your real smile too" she giggled "Well, that's what I think I would think" she looked at him worriedly "Or am I wrong?"

"No, I'm glad I got to hear that from you" his gaze traveled from her to the waning moon _"I'm sorry I was too selfish, even a single smile I couldn't give"_

It wasn't by how he smile, no it wasn't by how he doesn't know how to smile, there's more to it. She can tell that he doesn't want to talk about it since whenever she tries to bring it up he would dodge the topic. When she finally gave up upon pursuing the answer he escorted her to the library.

"This has been your favorite place in the castle" he said as if to start a conversation to lighten up the heavy atmosphere

A scene from her lost memories played in her head where she said _**"This is my favorite place in the castle next to your side"**_ sadly to herself as she watched Reiji's back disappear. Without hesitating her mouth opened on its own accord and said the same line from her memory "This is my favorite place next to your side"

Reiji who was startled by what she said is unable to respond, instead he just smiled and walked deeper in the library, Yui quietly followed behind him running her hand through every book they pass. Reiji knows that her memories are coming back and soon everything will restart, back to square one. After they explored the library, they went to the kitchen where Reiji asked what she would like to eat and told her that he'll cook it for her.

Yui who doesn't know anything about herself just shrugged "What's your favorite food?"

"Spaghetti Carbonara" he answered shortly

"Then I want to have that" she smiled "Please?"

His countenance changed, she can clearly see by that expression that he's in pain. When she was about to ask if there's something that's bothering him, he smiled and prepared the ingredients for the said meal "Do you know what my favorite food is?"

Reiji shook his head "You never told me"

He couldn't blame her because he never asked since he never cared, and when he wondered what it is, it was already too late; he regretted never asking up until now. She watched him in silence, admiring how skilled he is in the kitchen. He can no longer count how many times he went through this, he can no longer count how many times he said those lines nor how many times he regretted never asking. When they're done eating, Reiji heavy-heartedly lead her back to the garden where she came from. As they were walking along the isle Yui stopped, she felt shivers ran down her spine; tears lined her cheeks as rush of memories played in her head. Terrified by what she remembered she shakily took a step away from him. Her lips parted to speak, but was stopped when Reiji cupped her cheeks and brought his hands down to her neck, and with a little effort he strangled her. Yui helplessly tried to break free from his tight grip, but it was futile.

"Why?" Was all she could say after she lost consciousness and drifted off to another long deep sleep usually referred to as death.

A/N: The first few chapters might turn out to be confusing, but don't worry because you'll understand everything near the end of the story. So, should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

As the flowers continue to wither and flourish, the four seasons go by within a blink of an eye "Gýrna píso se ména" for the clock never stopped ticking, so as the vampire never stopped regretting losing the girl she should have cherished.

"Reiji, can you tell me about yourself?" Yui asked after closing the book she's currently reading "Please?"

Reiji mimicked her as he closed the book he's reading as well "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Anything" she smiled and gave him an impression of a little kid keen to know more about the world's greatest wonders "Everything"

He fixed his tie, and cleared his throat "I'm proud and ambitious, I never cared about who I have to use in order to attain what I want" he paused "Because of my pride I never lowered down myself for anyone nor have I apologized in my life. I grew up in a strict household where all I do was read an endless pile of books. I was often compared to my brother whom I hated the most"

"So to sum it up, you're a prideful, egocentric, conceited, self-centered, selfish aristocrat who has insecurity against your brother?" She giggled, earning a playful glare from the vampire "Well, tell me how we met?"

"Well, that's a long story it could be a movie" he smiled "Let's just say that a charismatic, handsome, proud vampire met a pushy, understanding, naive princess who has always seen the best of him, she loved every side of him, and has accepted him despite of how cruel and cold he has treated her" he chuckled "The poor vampire couldn't get rid of her _no matter what lie he told her, no matter how many times he has tried to kill her_ , he just couldn't because the princess has a heart who does not know how to hate" he added "And because she is too cute, it'll be his loss, he thought"

She laughed at his last remark "It's like a fairytale"

 _A twisted one_ Reiji thought

"Tell me who confessed first?" She asked, her face turned red out of embarrassment

"Of course it was you"

"M…me?"

 _ **"I want... to be with you"**_

 _ **"How dare you weak and filthy woman wish to be with me?" Reiji mocked**_

 _ **"I... I... lo…ve you"**_

 _ **"You dream high human, for you to even think of being with me, to even imagine it is unforgivable"**_

 _ **After hearing those harsh words, she expected herself to cry, but no tears came "Yes, loving you is a deadly sin, by saying I love you means betraying God, by wanting to be with you is accepting**_ _**that my soul will never see heaven and shall rot in hell for eternity" she smiled at him weakly "But even so, despite the consequences, I would love you"**_

"I did" she giggled "I remember, I just remembered" she exclaimed "I think my memories are coming back, bit by bit"

"I see, well that's good to hear"

She thought he would be happy, but he seems to be out of it, somehow he looks disappointed "My heart was beating so fast, my palms were sweating, and I was shaking. It really took me everything to voice out my love for you, but you were so mean" she pouted

"Are you mad?"

"No, I think I was expecting rejection that day, and maybe I felt no aggravation towards you because I couldn't blame you since by confessing one's love means accepting rejection and dejection" she chuckled "I bet I practiced it a number of times, and then messed up on the actual part"

How many times have he heard her say that? He lost count of it. The pain in his chest never leaves, his heart continues to ache and mourn and his mind never rests from thinking and regretting everything, everything he did, everything he could have done. No matter how long it has been "Reiji, do you love me?" Yui asked as she looked at him expectantly. No matter how many times he went through this "Yes, I do" regret never left him. Nothing changes, and nothing will "Now let's get some fresh air and view the flowers in the garden, shall we?"

She nodded. She stood up and when she was about to return the book to its shelf, she felt nostalgia, followed by hatred and horrid.

 _ **"I will gladly die for you" Yui boldly said "I will, believe me, I will do anything for you. That's why please..."**_

 _ **"Then die. Spare me the trouble of killing you" Reiji monotonously said as he put his gloved hands in his pocket and pulled something out of it "I wanted to use this on you, but here, if you insist go ahead and kill yourself" he scoffed "Let's test that love of yours"**_

She mindlessly looked at him "Why?"

Within a swift motion a knife dug straight through her chest, the pain and agony of how confusing the situation is all she could think of. The never ending resurrection and cessation of her continues so as her poor soul caged and locked away continues to wander on earth, and continues to experience death again and again for he will do everything only to keep her by his side, everything.

"Why?"

A/N: Are you confused? Don't worry because like I said, an explanation will be given near the end of the story. So, Should I continue?


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Gýrna píso se ména"

 _ **"I will gladly die for you" Yui boldly said "I will, believe me, I will do anything for you. That's why please...give me another chance, just as how wiling I am to die for you is how determine I am this time of giving you a son, an heir"**_

 _ **"Then die. Spare me the trouble of killing you" Reiji monotonously said as he put his gloved hands in his pocket and pulled something out of it "I wanted to use this on you, but here, if you insist go ahead and kill yourself" he scoffed "Let's test that love of yours"**_

"Stay away from me" she cried out as she helplessly, desperately ran or rather crawl her way behind the coffin to hide "Stay away" she cringe, shaking in fear from this stranger whom from what she remembered wants her dead

Well, this isn't the first time this has happened; she rose up with bits and pieces of her memories intact in the past and this is nothing new for the vampire. The only problem is when those memories are unpleasant to reminisce.

Reiji cleared his throat "You must have misunderstood something" Reiji slowly approached her "I mean no harm, Yui"

"You mean no harm?" She scoffed "To hear that coming from the man who wants to eliminate me, why would I believe that?"

"You don't remember anything even your name, do you?" for a second he vanished and reappeared behind her "Look, I don't know what you just remembered, but I can explain what happened if only you would let me" startled, Yui ran away to the other side of the coffin "I'm Reiji Sakamaki, your husband, and you are Yui Sakamaki, my wife" he looked at her, sincerity painted all over his face, she felt her before tensed shoulder lightened "Something happened in the past which is why you lost your memories" he explained "Trust me, I mean no harm. I can explain what happened"

She felt the urge to slap this man in the face, but then she thought of its consequences after all she's in a foreign place, this stranger's territory which seems to be deserted, so therefore she conclude that she has no choice but to "I'll take your word for it" trust this man.

"Glad to hear" Reiji extended his hand to offer her help upon standing, but was ignored "This isn't the right place for us to talk. I've prepared tea inside"

"I feel at ease here"

"I see"

"I can't take the risk" her brows twitched in annoyance at his response "I don't know what kind of poison is there in that so-called tea of yours"

Her personality differ base on the memories she has regained. There's when she barely talks for she has no recollection of her history, there's when she's lovingly considerate when she remembers that she loves him, and once in a while she's blunt, distrustful and wary. He loves interacting with her different personalities for he feels like he's growing to know her more, however no matter how many personalities he has come to know she remains a mystery to him. The only fact that she is willing to do anything for him without hesitation because she loves him so, is all he is certain of what he knows about her.

"W...e had a fight about love and giving you an heir, what was that about?"

He felt like his heart is being torn apart, crumpled and pierced by a thousand of needles "That was..." no _wonder why she was so frightened_ , he thought "Intrapartum death, you failed to deliver our first son, you were so devastated and so was I" no, that is a lie, he didn't felt sadness nor devastation for the stillborn baby. All he felt that day was disappointment and aggravation towards his wife who blamed herself, and did nothing but to eat one's own heart out "I'm sorry"

She smiled and her eyes became waterfalls "It was my fault"

"No it wasn't" he quickly replied

"No wonder why you want me dead"

"No, it was because of my negligence, I failed to tend to your needs, and because of my pride and ego I blamed you" Reiji eagerly tried to convince her "It was my fault"

"No" she looked at him with those eyes which were ones full of light is now dull, warped in darkness "I… deserve to die"

"No"

"I deserve-…"

"No"

"Would you do me the honor of killing me?"

He loves interacting with her different personalities, but no matter how many personalities he has come to handle, it will always end up this way. He decided that whenever she's near of regaining her memories it would be his hint to _reset_ , and by reset it means killing her. How many times has he gone through this? He lost count of it, and through the span of time he has forgotten the reason why he's doing this. Is this his way of repenting or the only way he could be with her? He is no longer sure of himself. Whatever his reason is, today, just like yesterday, this chapter will end with her dying in his arms.

"Why?" Reiji breathed "Why indeed?"

A/N: Let me know what you think, your conclusions and expectations about this story :D So, should I continue?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Why?" He breathed "Why indeed?"

He watched the light fade in her eyes as he dug the knife deeper, and when he's satisfied and convinced that she's no longer breathing he pulled the knife from her chest and threw it elsewhere. He watched more blood spilled out from her, tainting the crimson red roses redder if possible. The so-called _reset_ took place; the spilled blood returned to her body and the wound he inflicted slowly healed. He carried her lifeless body (bridal style) into the white coffin. He adored the frozen smile that remained in her beautiful face; it never failed to remind him of that day.

 _ **"What a dumb, worthless woman" he bawled at her angrily, paying no consideration to her wife who just went through the painful process of laboring "Even your only duty of giving me an heir you couldn't fulfill. Don't forget that the only reason and purpose you have here is to give me a son, I don't need your love"**_

 _ **"I'm so-..."**_

 _ **"I don't need your apology either, you're better off gone or never show me that face of yours since you are no longer of use to me"**_

 _ **"If that's what you wish..." she stood up from sitting, placing the stillborn baby as gentle as possible down the bed "I will gladly die for you" Yui boldly said "I will, believe me, I will do anything for you. That's why please...give me another chance, just as how wiling I am to die for you is how determine I am this time of giving you a son, an heir"**_

 _ **"Then die. Spare me the trouble of killing you" Reiji monotonously said as he put his gloved hands in his pocket and pulled something out of it "I wanted to use this on you when you have served your purpose, but here, if you insist go ahead and kill yourself" he scoffed "Let's test that love of yours" she shakily extended her hand to receive the vial, but since she's still hesitant her hand dropped "See, you couldn't" Reiji smirked, and before disappearing into thin air he left the poison on the bedside table**_

 _ **Yui turned to the baby. Pain and regret filled her chest, she can no longer stop the tears she desperately tried to hold back as she sobbed, she leaned and carried her son's lifeless body "What a pity" she said as she caressed his cheek lovingly "I didn't heard your cry or felt your warmth" she sat on the bed "Your father didn't even looked at you" she sobbed "I'm sorry for denying you the chance to live and see how beautiful the world is"**_

 _ **Yui changed since, she neither stopped coming to his office to pry on his work nor visited the library to read books. The castle that became lively since she came went back to its gloomy and quiet state. She barely eats, barely talks, barely moves. She no longer complains or fights back whenever Reiji molests her, she stopped caring.**_

The day where his world began to tore apart, the day where he lost the most precious thing he has ever laid possession to; Yui's love, the woman who loved him unconditionally with all her heart, the woman who has eyes that looks at him with no expectations or hidden intentions. The day where a realization came into him, and the day he started regretting everything.

 _ **Reiji finished his paperwork earlier than anticipated; he decided to take a look at how his glorified wife has been doing since it has been weeks since the last time he**_ _visited_ _ **her. Even though they live under the same roof and they share a room, he barely went to see her, no that is an understatement; he rarely take the time to see her only when he feels like it, just like tonight. He teleported near the bed he hasn't touched for a while. His crimson red eyes examined the dimly lit room, and his gaze stayed at the window seat where he often catches her spacing out, and there she is, bathing under the moon light, her face barely visible because of the curtain shadowing over her "I see you're still sulking" the vampire inconsiderately said "Why don't you go out, get some fresh air and start breathing again"**_

 _ **Yui's gaze travelled from the waxing moon to him "But my king forbids me to do so" Reiji was about to leave not wanting to hear what she has to say next when she spoke again "You refuse to let me live"**_

 _ **He scoffed "And what do you mean by that?"**_

 _ **"Nothing, I just thought my husband loves me so" she chuckled "He doesn't want to let go of me"**_

 _ **Disgusted by what he heard he crossed his arms "What a pitiable woman, helplessly seeking love in a world where it doesn't exist" he commented**_

 _ **"I see" she smiled, a contented smile "I'm allowed to go then?" she dropped something and his gaze followed it onto the floor where the poison given by him is already empty with its lid and content nowhere to be found, and it hit him "You drank it?"**_

 _ **No response.**_

A/N: By the way to those of you who likes **AyatoxYui I wrote a one-shot about them: Higanbana.** So, should I continue?

Uhm... To the Guest who wrote this review: "Why does she have to die each time? Are they both stuck in a time loop or a curse? Why is reviving and killing Yui the only way Reiji can keep her? But if Yui already went through the awakening before she married Reiji, she would be a vampire too. And vampires only die in specific instances", like I said your questions will be answered near the end :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 _ **The whole kingdom extended their deepest and heartfelt condolences to their king for their fallen Queen, but it was as if they're talking to a wall for their words failed to reach his heart. Numbness, the familiar feeling of emptiness is what her death left him with, but as he went on days and restless nights without her a bitter and spiteful feeling one can refer to as Rue started to grow in him. The aftermath of his actions that caused her death; regret is slowly chasing after him. On the surface he looked fine with his stoic unwavering facade, however inside he is falling apart, wondering what and which part of this does he regrets, when and where did he started feeling such? Never in his life has he regretted something (the feeling is unknown and foreign to him) for he is born as Reiji Sakamaki. The king of the world who has everything couldn't possibly regret losing a single pitiable woman such as her when all the women across the world want him. Regretting would be an understatement; yes it would be if he has not allowed a part of himself to love her. Yes, despite how cruel he is to her, whatever lie he said, deep down, deep inside this vampire's cold and immovable heart, a part of it loves her. If it weren't for his sensitive pride and ego he would have admitted and let himself love her too, yeah if only he could have lowered his pride a little, he would have.**_

Reiji traced her dry lips with his thumb, and leaned closer to her face and planted a trail of kisses from her forehead down to her ear, and as if to whisper something his lips parted.  
 _ **  
He is on the verge of finishing his work when he heard a familiar unlady-like yawn "It's getting late, right Reiji?" He instinctively look up from his work, and was about to reprimand the owner of the voice when he found no one but an unoccupied sofa where Yui used to reside in. Shaking his head his gaze returned to his work and back at the sofa where he see Yui holding two books "Which is better, what should I read next?" He stood up as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Are you alright, you should take a break Reiji" he heard**_ _her_ _ **voice, but no one is actually there, despite of this he smiled and answered "Yes, yes, thank you for always worrying about me, thank you...thank you" His smile slowly disappeared as tears lined his cheeks. He has never given her worth and appreciation which he regrets, and on the latter just realized this.  
**_

 _ **His depression over his wife's death and the stress that has been building up due to the nullification of his authority and power over the mundane world, and the threat of the possibility of him losing his position as king is the cause of these illusions he's seeing, yes**_ _illusions_ _ **. He tried to busy himself through work to distract and to keep his mind from thinking of such thoughts, but it was fruitless because even if he is completely aware and has accepted the truth that she's gone, in his head she's still alive, living in every corner of this damn castle, heck, wherever he looks at he remembers and sees her. He tried everything; he tried making a cure for the irrational unknown stingy and tiny needles that has been poking his heart, but everything failed. He tried making a cure to stop the illusions he's seeing, but none was effective (Truth be told Reiji, science can't cure a broken heart, but you're too smart to know that, right? So, hang in there). Due to these distractions, he couldn't devote his full attention and mind to his subjects and because of this the council is pondering/reconsidering to remove him from the throne. He only sought to be king to prove himself, to prove that he's better than his brother, but now that his mother is gone with his brother nowhere to be found he could only care less since he never really wanted the throne by heart. Without her (he just realized), the castle is just a cold and quiet place, a perfect cage for him.  
**_  
"Gýrna píso se mén-…"

"Enough...!" a powerful intimidating voice echoed, proclaiming the owner's arrival and stopping the vampire from doing what he was about to do "You took advantage of my amusement and broke the covenant, I tolerated this action long enough and extended my patience, but now - unforgivable!"

 _ **He thoughtlessly gave her the poison since it was expected from a weak being like her who values life and morality wouldn't dare to neglect her beloved God's heavenly orders, but she proved him wrong. Never in his life has he felt this guilty and wrongly. The throne, the castle, the power and authority he has over the world no longer matters to him, and even when he was finally dethroned, he didn't cared. He lost his will to live, and when he was about to give up from living, the God of the underworld, the dead and riches, Hades himself suddenly appeared before him.**_

 _ **"Who is it you seek?"**_

 _ **"My wife"**_

 _ **"The wife who you sent unto my kingdom?" the God's cold, sharp gaze reached his soul "You creatures from above do not acknowledge what you have 'til its absence, you take everything for granted"**_

 _ **"Give her back"**_

 _ **"Countless like you came to me asking the same, and I paid no heed" Hades replied "What makes you think you shall be an exception?"**_

 _ **"You heard my crying soul and came all the way here from the underworld" he simply answered "And why is that?"**_

 _ **"Arrogance will bring you no good vampire, but very well" the God replied. Reiji raised his head, surprised by Hades' response "I shall stop her soul from entering neither hell nor heaven or from moving on unto her next life" he raised his staff "I shall give you time to bring her back to life, until her body withers here on earth" he added "However, if you fail I will eat her soul"**_

A/N: **The end is near** and your questions shall be answered, brace thyself ;)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 _ **"Why would a God like you, would allow himself to go through the trouble just to have a soul?" The vampire wondered seemingly cautious and doubtful about the God's ulterior motives "I'm grateful, but why?"**_

 _ **"Amusement" Hades answered "This is amusing enough to kill me some time" he smiled, an uncanny smile "Interesting enough that an almighty God such as myself would like to see how this will end" he pointed his staff at the vampire's chest and quickly added "And so by accepting my offer you shall enter into a covenant with me, despite the odds will you?"**_

 _ **Reiji fell silent, thinking and reconsidering the consequences in his head, flooded with questions and 'what Ifs'. He's hesitant and afraid to fail, but if it means he could have her back (Reiji, you really don't know how to consider Yui's feelings, do you? You never learn your lesson man) then it's worth the shot "Despite the odds, I accept your kind offer"**_

 _ **A flashing light emitted from the God's staff blinded the vampire as he instinctively covered his eyes by his hands. The moment the blinding light vanished, when he felt like it is safe to open his eyes, it fluttered open and he found himself facing the back of the castle, the fancy castle he used to reside in as king. He looked at his surroundings and found out that he's at the castle's garden, however the supposed to be white roses are now red. There's no one, nothing else he could see, but red flowers for as far as his eyes could reach he sees red. He heard rustlings of leaves behind him and as he turned to look at what it is he saw the flowers clearing its way making a path for him. Curiosity took over him as he went to see where it leads. When he was about to reach the end he looked ahead of him and saw a rectangular white box, a coffin has been waiting for him, but before his feet could even take a step closer, a provoking voice stopped him "To make things more interesting and complicated I shall grant you the chance to be with her. Whisper the words 'Gýrna píso se ména' unto her ear and she shall wake up" he looked at all directions but no one is there "However, only for a very short time for she will remember her death and die - no, you have to grant her death all over again. By doing this her soul will remain here in the realm I created separate from reality. Call unto me when the time is ripe"**_

 _ **Reiji nodded his head; he turned to his sleeping queen and whispered the words "Gýrna píso se ména"**_

 _ **Through that he found new hope, but this hope quickly disappeared for he couldn't bring her back to life whatever methods he used, whatever experiments he made. Failure after failure came, followed by another which has forced him to betray the God. Decades passed within a blink of an eye, he neither knew her body has long turned into ashes; however he never called unto the God nor stopped. He went through decades killing her again and again just to keep her and through the rough and continuous cycle of time he forgot - he chose to forget about the covenant**_

"Just take me... take me instead of her"

The God simpered "I can't do that"

"You're going to eat her soul" He looked at the God "I can't allow you to do that, after all I made the covenant with you. It was me wh-..."

"Of course I can't do that either. The covenant is void" Hades replied cutting him off "Her soul has long left. She has never been here with you to begin with" the vampire's brows furrowed confused by what he said, when his mouth was about to open to ask, Hades spoke again "Her soul is too pure for me to keep, it will only make me sick"

 _ **Yui's sherbet pink eyes gaze back at the God's foggy ones "Kami-sama, can I ask a request before I move on?"**_

 _ **Hades was taken aback by the human's notion, but he never showed "Only if it is interesting"**_

 _ **"Can you pass me a message for my dear husband?" She smiled and pointed one of the bubbles that reflected a memory of Reiji "That arrogant king who owns the world" the God followed his finger, but showed no hint of interest so she quickly added "You can play with him, entertain yourself with him if you wish and that would serve as my revenge"**_

 _ **"Revenge" Hades repeated**_

 _ **"You see, he was being a jerk to me" she giggled lightly "But please don't be so hard on him because I still love that obnoxious person. Knowing that prideful man, I know he's starting to regret everything" her smile suddenly dropped "I couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault"**_

 _ **The God leaned back on his throne "I'm listening"  
**_

" _"I'll be reborn and we can start anew, if you may, if you want, can you wait and search for me?"_ " Hades said repeating Yui's words "Before a soul's final judgment it has to go through seven lives. She went through six already, the seventh will be her last and her soul will either go to the realms humans call heaven or hell" he raised his staff as it began to glow "I bestow this chance upon you to choose, I can end your sorrow here, in other words your life or bring you back to your world to search for her"

"I want to see her again" Reiji quickly answered

"I thought so"

A/N: I don't know what I just wrote, but I'm certain that I made it all up. Mixing Greek mythology with Buddhism (the two great religions I'm certainly not familiar with) who has no relation to Yui's beliefs is weird, right?

By the way, I made a new story about the Sakamaki brothers being fathers: Fathers. **The next chapter will be the last** :) and the promised explanation is there, see you~


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Reiji sighed seeing his brother after a very long time with his ignorant cousins.

 _ **"You really are an idiot" he chuckled "Asking a God to do such" suddenly he turned serious as he placed a hand on top of her headstone "I'll definitely find you, this I promise"**_

 _ **The red-eyed vampire felt a presence behind him"It has been so long, Reiji" he turned around and gave the speaker a blank face "I knew the time would come for you to come back here, my king" he bowed and straightened his posture as if to mock him**_

 _ **He raised a brow "Yes, I'm here not as your king, but a mere visitor, Ritcher"**_

 _ **"Ah, old times" He smiled at him provokingly "How miserable you must have felt, you never showed up for the past century, I mean losing your wife, the control over the mundane world, and your position as king all at once must have been difficult"**_

 _ **Reiji's countenance changed "Stop beating around the bush, whatever scheme you have count me out"**_

 _ **"Oh, my dear nephew I'm only here to give you another chance"**_

 _ **"Another chance" Reiji repeated**_

 _ **He folded his hands "Yes, the throne has been empty for decades and we desperately need a king"**_

 _ **"Then why don't they just choose from one of your sons" Reiji replied**_

 _ **"We all know that to be king strength is to be measured, but I can't let my sons kill each other, so therefore..." He smiled "I shall allow my sons to compete over one bride, just like what you did with Shu and the late queen"**_

 _ **Reiji's brows twitched by the mention of his wife "I see, but why are you telling me this?"**_

 _ **"Half of the council petitioned that they will only approve of this if and only if Karlheinz's sons participate" he shrugged "Well, what can I say he is their favorite"**_

 _ **"But I am-..."**_

 _ **"Your people - your followers insist you to join and it is the council's orders" he said cutting him off "That is all, well then I expect your utmost cooperation"**_

"How I missed my dear cousins" there's no hint of sincerity found in Laito, but provocation "For the past decades where have you two been?"

When none of the two vampire in question spoke "Shu has been in dream land" Subaru answered for them "The _king_ resented his self for losing everything"

Laito chuckled "What a great conclusion you have, _brother_ "

"Is that legit?" Kanato asked as he looked at Reiji for confirmation

Shu smirked "Who knows"

Silence prevailed. They couldn't keep a proper conversation since it either ends with them insulting each other or none buying the topic, it has always been like this. Reiji looked around and noticed that one of the triplets is missing; the conceited freak "Where is Ayato?"

"Who knows?" Laito shrugged

Hearing Laito's answer Reiji sighed and in an instant vanished into thin air looking for the missing vampire. Living with the deadbeat alone has been hard for him what more with four more troublesome vampires who are mentally disoriented. Reiji would have declined, but he doesn't have a valid reason for him to argue and he knows he shouldn't mess or go against the council or it'll be trouble.

"... I'm about to take you"

Reiji was about to enter a dismal room hoping that the vampire is there when he heard Ayato's voice echoed from the entrance hall. He immediately went to see what he was up to "Ayato, what's all the commotion about?"

"Damn, not you, Reiji"

Reiji looked at the human beneath the red-haired vampire and made eye contact. Two sherbet pink eyes met his crimson red ones "This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room"

"Well, that was dull" Ayato said as he let go of the girl

Reiji looked at her, examined her face and even the scent she has "And you are?"

The human immediately fixed herself and smiled "I'm Yui Komori"

* * *

 **Explanation**

The story took place on an alternate universe where Karlheinz only married Beatrix and had Shu and Reiji. Karlheinz's methods and motives were different; he made the two fought over Yui, a royalty from the human race, in the past to decide who'll have the throne and to make a truce with humans. Of course Reiji won and was proclaimed as king in both the demon world and the mundane world. Reiji murdered his mother and slayed his father after his ascension to the throne, he left Shu alone to wander off around the world. The process of the awakening here is very long and slow. Yui Didn't turned into a vampire since she died. She died as a human, and her soul was directed to the underworld where Hades grant her another life (rules of the underworld) through reincarnation (I just made that up, I don't really know how it works) When Yui died Reiji's control over the mundane world was nullified and he was dethroned from his position as king in the demon world for his negligence to his responsibilities as king. In here Ritcher married Cordelia and had an affair with Beatrix, he has four sons; the triplets (Ayato, Kanato, and Laito), and Subaru. When Reiji was dethroned, the throne was left vacant for years since the ministers and the council had a long argument over who will sit next to the throne. The conflict continued until Ritcher came up with a silly idea to make his sons, Shu and Reiji (since some people really liked and doesn't want him to retire) compete over the throne, and they (with no other choice) gladly participated.

* * *

A/N: I hope that explains everything and answers all your questions. I'm thinking of making **a prequel for this** (since when I came up with the explaintion I went "Oh my God this is great!"), but I'm planning on making **a sequel for Monochromatic (ShuxYui) too**. Well, I can't decide on which I should do first. Please tell me what you think. I should have written the prequel first, Well I'm sorry for all the confusion.


End file.
